Dont Lie
by bluedasies
Summary: Hermione and Ron had children, but Ron never found out. What happens when they meet again and Ron is engaged with Lavender?


Don't Lie

Paring(s): Hermione and Ron (Later on)  
Ginny and Harry  
Location: Diagion Alley  
Place in time: After War  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. But I do own John and Ginevra an

It has been four years, almost five years since I've saw him last. It's been seven months since I last saw his sister and her husband, my best friend. I would have gone to the wedding but I wasn't about to risk seeing him when I had a huge belly that held his two sons and his two daughters, on the other hand, I went in to labor. Six and half weeks since I found out that my four children would soon have cousins and that Angelina was pregnant with George's first and as she had written in her letter, only child. Two weeks since I last saw a picture of him. Six days since I remembered reading the positive little stick. Almost nine hours since I last cried over making the 'wrong' choice. Twelve minutes since one of sons, Hugo, asked me who their father was. Thirty seconds since I thought I saw him flying away on his broom, down toward the very location I was heading. Just in case in put the hood of my gray cloak on top of my head.

I have raised our children on my own. He hasn't tried to contact me. He hasn't owled me in years. He really doesn't seem to care that I left. I sometimes think my leaving made his life better. Never got a message from him asking why I left. Only Luna Longbottom, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Potter, Harry Potter, Mrs., Weasly, and Mr. Weasly know why I left.

I left because I was scared of what his reaction would be, but I'm here. In Diagion Alley getting John, named after some muggle president person, Ginevra, named after Ginny, Rose named for the hair on her head. And Hugo, who's name I have no idea were it came from, but I think it was because his father was tall, I was getting them books for pleasure reading.

They were redheaded. None of them had brown hair, like their mother. They all had their father's eyes and his sense of humor and my liking of books. People say that their smile looks just like mine. Hugo was the oldest, and then came Rose, then John, then the last little baby, Ginevra. Over time Hugo and Rose have been closer than they were to the other two. And John and Ginevra had a special bond. The two have always wanted to know more about their father and magic then I knew. Hugo and Rise could care less for four year olds. I swore to myself that I wouldn't tell them who their father was until we met again.

We were walking along the cobblestone streets until we came to one of my favorite shops. As soon as we entered the store, the four went their separate ways. Ginevra and Hugo were more interested in the sports books than history books. Rose liked the nonfiction books, while John didn't care what he read, as long as he liked it. I walked in and saw Ginevra's god-parents; Ginny and Harry.

I walked up to them. "Ginny! Harry! Oh my goodness! It's so good to see you again! I'm so sorry that I couldn't make it to your wedding, I would have, but the four little monkeys were being a pain in the butt and they wanted to get out. I'm sure it would have been great. Ginny, please don't tell me your brother is here! You know how I swore if I saw him I'd tell Ginevra, John, Hugo and Rose who their father was! I don't want to have to tell them!"

"Oh Hermione, it's fine. You went into labor. I wouldn't want my niece and nephews waiting. How's my Ginny Jr.? "Ginny said.

"She's fine. I'm still surprised they're not yet running around with books in their hands trying to hit everyone or playing 'Flying Saucer'," I told her.

"Hermione? Is that you? Good to see you!" Harry said.

"Hermione, he's here," Ginny informed me.

I knew the answer she gave me was true when he trimmed the corner. I quickly grabbed a book, took my daughter and sons halfway up the stairs and told them to stay put. I noticed that Ginevra had picked out 'Quiddich, Through the Ages', Hugo was flipping through some quiddich magazine, John was reading 'Magical Me', 'Dream Oracle' and 'Hogwarts, a History', Rose had picked out 'The Monster Book of Monsters' They already had their little four year old noses in their books.

"Guess what Harry?"

"What Ron? That your many exs ago girlfriend or as you'd like to call it, 'your old girl best friend' is here with your two sons and your two daughters?" Harry said forgetting what I promised myself.

"Shut up Harry!" I breathed under my breath.

"No. I found a book I actually like! No I don't have any kids. No. What are you saying? I don't have any kids. I think. And do you mean Hermione? Or do you mean Lyle? Stop talking about my exs! I'm engaged!" He told him..

"Yes Ron, I mean Hermione. She's right here. No, wait. She left. How does she hide those four little monkeys? Their like impossible to hide," Harry said.

"Little monkeys? Oh! You're telling me she had four kids with her husband, right?"

"No! I didn't leave. I'm right here." I walked closer to see that Ron had dropped the book he was talking about. I uncovered my bushy brown hair as I took of my gray cloak.

"Hermione? I don't believe it. Harry, who are you trying to fool?" I pulled them of the stairs, one by one and watched as his mouth dropped.

"Ron, he's not lying. I need to tell you that you do have children. You have Hugo, John, Ginevra and Rose. Guys meet your father. These are our children."

"Mum! Hugo said that I would be in Slytherin with John and he would be Gryffindor while Rose in Ravenclaw when we go to Hogwarts! He also said that when the hat is placed on my head it will say I'm too idiotic to stay!" Ginvera tattled.

"You know that's not true, Ginevra."

"Mum! Make to store and all the people in it stop spinning!" John yelled after spinning in circles far too many times.

"John Charles Granger! I told you NOT to spin. That doesn't mean you can continue spinning like a squirrel," I told him.

"Wouldn't it be John Charles 'Weasly'?" Ron asked me.

"No," Ginny said. "You're not married to her."

"Oh. That's right."

"Mum? Are you sure that's dad?" Hugo asked.

Ginevra looked him straight in the face, with her blue eyes and she questioned, "Dad? Mummy, is this daddy?"

"I'm not sure I like him," Rose said.

"You meanie butt! Why did you not use the owl...? Oh what's that word? Plot? Pink? Banana? Plan? Peach? Palm? Pickle? Pineapple? Oh forget it. I give up on fruits. Place? Polo? Plop? Pick? Purple? Pox? Box? Ooh! I know… Banana! Ooh! I can't remember! Rose, you're good with words, but Hugo is better. No! Ginevra is better than both of you! Ginevra! Help me! Owl what? Ugh! It's driving me up the wall and back! Then back up, then back down, then up, then down, up, down, up, down, up, down, up, down, up, down, up, then back down. Then the stupid word chases me back, forth, back, forth, back, forth, back, forth, back, forth, back, forth, back, forth, back, forth, back, forth, back, forth... I think you get the point, Ginevra. Don't you?" John pondered.

"Dear, banana is a fruit. Its yellow," Ginny explained.

"John, we all got the point from the moment you started saying all those stupid directions," Hugo said very loudly.

"Young man! You are only four years old. Watch your mouth," I told him.

"Post, John. Post. Owl post. Its owl post," Ginevra whispered.

"Oh, that's right! Why didn't you use the owl post thingy? Mummy said that you never 'tacked her. Why didn't you 'tack my mummy? Mummy cried last night about something. I think it was over there being no more cheese asteroids left because Rose and Hugo got sneaky and carried them up to their room. Back to you being the world's biggest bloody meanie butt git thingy. Are you really bloody? Mummy told me that if the book is less than two hundred, seventy nine pages long, don't read it. Mummy also said you're a real bloody git sometimes. Rose and Hugo say that I'm one sometimes. And that you've been one, one to many times, right Ginevra? Didn't she say that to us every night before bed? I think she did. I'm sure Hugo knows..." John rambled.

Rose said, "Shut up, you dork!"

"Stop calling John names, Rose! It's what mean people do. That means you are one of the bad and mean people. John is not a dork thing. Do you even know what a dork is? I do! Its you! Rose is a dork! Rose is a dork! Rose is a dork! Rose is a dork! Rose is a dork! Rose is a dork! Rose is a dork! Rose is a dork! Rose is a dork! Rose is a dork! Rose is a dork! Rose is a dork!" Ginevra was just simply hit on the head with the 'Monster book of monsters'. It tried to bite her head off. Her reaction was to run around the store like her head is about to fall off. "Leave us alone. You're being annoying and obnoxious. And a jealous freak!" Ginevra cried as she hit Rose back on the spine with her book.

"Stop it, you stupid little brat," Hugo snapped.

"Stupid is a mean word," Ginevra told him.

"Oh shut up," said Rose.

"Leave her alone, you're just being jealous. You're usual. You're just jealous because Ginevra thinks better of me then you. So leave me and her and go away. Go bother someone else. We don't like being picked on." John yelled. He hit Hugo on the head twice. Once with 'Hogwarts, a History' and once with 'Magical Me'.

"Rose... Hugo... Watch your mouths. They're getting a little too big for your age. Ginevra and John don't misuse your books," I told them.

"If you're really the Hermione I went to school with, what sport do I play? How many brothers do I have currently? What did I try to do to Scabbers on the Hogwarts Express during our first year? What were you looking for? What happened to you on our second year? What am I most afraid of? What's Harry's godfather's name? Who did you take to the Yule Ball? Was Harry's name spit out of the goblet of fire? Who was prefect with me? Who did I date that drove you nuts?" Ron just kept spitting out questions, some of which he couldn't answer himself.

"Quiddich. Right now four. You tried to turn him yellow. I was looking for Neville's missing toad. I got petrified. Spiders. Sirius Black. Viktor Krum. Yes. I was prefect with you. And Lavender Brown. Any more you want to ask me?" I walked closer just to prove that I'm myself and I know everything.

"Fine, you win. Now, tell me Hermione, are these four things the reason why you left?" Ron asked. His face showed his feeling, hurt.

"Yes, these things are our children which are the reasons why I left. I was scared. I didn't want you to hit me or anything to kill them-" his hand was put over my mouth.

"Did you really think I'd kill our children?" I nodded his hand still on my mouth. He just asked, "Why? Why would you think such a thing?"

"Don't lie. You know you have problems with anger! I'll tell you one thing, I was afraid. I wanted these children. I wanted to be a mother. I'm sure you wouldn't want to be a father. You probably couldn't handle it. You never tried to contact me. You've never owled me, ever in the past four years. You never said anything about me not being in your sister's wedding. I would have heard otherwise from Ginny. I do believe you saw Harry and Ginny leave to go to St. Mungos to see me. You heard them saying they were going to see a friend in the hospital and did ask who it was? No! Did you ask to come along? No! Who did you think it was? Luna and Neville? They're not planning on having children yet! Why, why haven't you done anything to get to me? Did you even care?" I asked, full of anger.

"Of course I cared. I cried for at least two years. Think of it this way, I didn't know that you were pregnant. I mean... You left. How was I supposed to know? I didn't... Look. I want to be their father, but I didn't know how. I'd be a terrible father-" Ron was cut off by some blond haired girl as she ran in. When she opened the door all eyes turned on her. She was a maroon mess. Maroon from the rim of her hat to the bottom of her shoes. The only thing that wasn't maroon was the little black feather on her hat. The maroon blob had about an inch more than shoulder length curly blond hair. she looked strangely familiar.

"Won! Won!" she cried. "Wait. Why is that girl with you? Why does she have kids that look like you? Did you cheat on me? Ugh! Life is so confusing!"

"Now, now, Lavender. You know I would never cheat on you! You also know who this is. It's Hermione. Remember? She's a friend of mine. She is currently married with a man with a head full of red hair! And has blue eyes." Ron received a glare from Lavender. "Ok. I can explain."

"Than explain," She demanded

"Lavender! Clam down! This is Ron's two exs ago girlfriend. He just found out that he's a father to four children. Don't worry!" Harry explained for Ron.

"Ok fine. For you girl, if you are one. You might be an alien. Whatever you are, keep your thieving, bony fingers off of my Won. That's for you and your children."

"I have a name and my children do too. Rose, Hugo, John and Ginevra want nothing with you!"

"Good. Cause I hate those things. They just scum you can't get rid of. Face it. Ron has a girlfriend. It's me! And you are still they girl I hate from sixth year. Stealing my Won-Won. Too late. He is mine now. You are still the stupid know-it-all who no one cares about. No one will ever like you. Get used to being a single mother! You're still the same snobby girl shared a dorm with. No one will ever think you're pretty."

"I think mummy is pretty!" John chirped.

"Yeah! John is right for once! She is!" Rose added.

"Purple, you're lying! Mummy is very pretty," said Ginevra.

"Ginevra! I just thought of something!" exclaimed John.

"Ooh! Tell me! Tell me!" Ginevra started running around the store and Hugo and Rose followed. I sighed. They would never learn to stop running around places like little nut jobs.

"Will the three of you stop running? You're making mummy dizzy."

"She should be called 'Maroon'! Your new name is Maroon!" John chanted.

"You are so stupid Purple!" Rose joined in.

"Swhe wis a owld bwody gwit!" Ginevra said as munched up pieces of sugar quills fell out of her mouth.

"She meant to say you're an old bloody git!" Hugo translated.

"That's right! I meant to say that."

"Leave her alone, Lavender," Ron told her. "I don't want to marry you if this what you act like to my friend and our children. The wedding is off."

"Won-Won! What about our plans? What about our honeymoon? What about us? What about all the Weasly children were going to have running around?"

"Lavender, Ron already has children running around, causing trouble here than there. To be accurate, four Weasly kids of her own," Harry said.

"Lavender. Shut up! Listen to yourself, Lavender. You're pretty much telling me that you are just some girl who has horrible taste in judging my friends. You just told me that she is a snob. You are in no position to call someone snobby. Look at you! You're wearing an awful shade of maroon. The color is everywhere! It wouldn't be hard to spot you in a crowd. Hermione, well she's something different. She raised these kids all on her own for like four years. She kept it to only between Luna and Neville, Ginny and Harry, my parents and George and Angelina. Hermione, she's like a super hero to these children and super heroes always have sidekicks. In her case, she has three sidekicks now: Harry, Ginny and me," Ron told her.

"Really, I'm not that great. Come on, I mean me? A super hero I can't see it. Nah. I'm more of a super mom," I said.

"So you're calling me a snob? I thought you loved the color maroon! All your sweaters are maroon!" Lavender cried. Her eyes sparkled with tears. She ran to Ginevra and tugged on her hair.

"Help Mommy! There's a big meanie butt tugging my hair! Get it off! Get it off! Help! Get off of me you freak! Hey! Ow! Ow! Owwie!" She cried.

"Shut up you twerp!" Lavender said.

"Look, Lavender! She's not your doll. She's not there for you to tug her hair," I said.

"Shut up. Its fun!"

"Fun my foot. That's Ron's child you're messing with." I walked up to her and pulled her off of Ginevra. it took about ten minutes of complaining, swearing and crying before i got her off.

"Lavender! Quit it! There was no bloody reason why you had to do that. I shouldn't have to treat you like a two year old!" Ron told her.

"If you like her so much, than why don't you marry her!" Lavender ran off crying.

"Maybe I will. She has my four children! Only four, right?" He asked.

"Yes. Only four of them. I think. " I quickly counted heads. "Yes, only four."

"They talk a lot," Ron told her. The four were currently playing their original favorite game of 'flying saucer'. The game is played with a waiter or waitress, two kids running around with ether plates or books in their hands, a snake named Louisa and a person eating.

Ginevra had stopped wailing and she and John played the two kids (Their favorite parts to play), Rose as the person eating and Hugo as the waiter. You could hear in the background, "Vroom!" "Flying saucer!" "Vroom" "Move it, Daddy!"

The snake was on the platter Hugo was carrying. John tripped him and the snake was dropped onto Rose's lap.

"Ack! Get it of! Gross!" You would hear her scream. Rose was not a snake person.

"Hey! That's Louisa!" John would reply and pick up the snake.

"We found her at camp! She's a good snake!" Ginevra added before Hugo took the snake and walked away.

"Come on!" Hugo said, waving the snake in his face.

"No!" Johns replied.

"Come to Louisa!" Hugo bribed.

"Fine. Gimme gimme gimme!" John ran of and tried to grab the snake. Ginevra didn't seem to hear him. She was waving a plate over Rose's head.

"Would you like a flying saucer with that?" She asked.


End file.
